Teonis Wiki:Biblioteca de sites
Esta é uma coleção de [[Teonis Wiki:Fontes|'fontes]] da internet' que tanto são utilizadas prioritariamente na quanto possuem relação com os assuntos aqui abordados. Os links aqui presentes são organizados por tema segundo ordem alfabética. Fontes-mestras (gerais e ambíguas) * Wikipedia, tanto a lusófona (página principal) quanto a inglesa (página principal) * Internet Archive: 1 Cristianismo |} Dedicação em apologética |} Dedicação em filosofia cristã |} Arqueologia bíblica |} Bíblias online |} Mais * CristaoTube * Wikis: **Apologetics Wiki (página principal) **Christianity Knowledge Base (página principal) **Theopedia (página principal) * Sites no DMOZ sobre Cristianismo * Sites no Google sobre Cristianismo * Lista de livros sobre apologética * Sites no Google sobre apologética * Sites no DMOZ Contra |} Agnosticismo, Ateísmo e Ceticismo Agnosticismo |} Ateísmo Os sites abaixo tratam essencialmente de ateísmo, mas alguns podem tratar também ou somente de Humanismo Secular. |} ;Mais: * Wikis: **SkepticWiki (pp) **RationalWiki - (página principal) **Atheism Wiki (página principal) - A wiki em inglês sobre ateísmo * Mais referências * Lista do Infidels de materiais *Todos os sites no Google sobre Ateísmo *Todos os sites no Google sobre Agnosticismo * Listas de links ateístas Ceticismo |} Freethought |} Contra |} Criacionismo e Design Inteligente À favor |} Contra |} Evolução e Evolucionismo |} Contra |} Religião e demais religiões Religiões em geral |} Espiritismo |} Islã |} Contra |} Mais *Todos as páginas no Google Filosofia |} ;Mais *Todas as páginas no Google sobre filosofia Filosofia da Religião Em geral |} Específicas |} Filosofia da ética |} ;Mais *Todas as páginas no Google sobre filosofia da religião *Blog The Problem of Evil, por David Wood (filósofo comprometido com o caso) *Changing Minds http://changingminds.org/index.htm Teologia |} Ciência Consta aqui fontes que são "ambíguas" na ciência (i.e. provavelmente defendem a Evolução, mas cujo objetivo não é exclusivamente nem prioritariamente este). |} Temas em particular Casamento, sexo, etc. *Sex, Love and Relationships (página principal) Existência de Deus Sites que apresentam material ou algum materia sobre a questão da existência de Deus de um ponto de vista aparentemente neutro. * God? - Site do livro Homossexualismo e relacionados (LGBT) |} Outros * Snopes.com - Site dedicado à verificação de lendas populares, etc.. Mais de um tema Sites que tratam de mais de um tema em específico, sem reter-se sob um ponto de vista. * Closer to Truth - http://closertotruth.com/ Pessoais Sites de pessoas em particular. |} Geral Fontes que, por mais que tenham algum ponto de vista definido, tratam de todos os temas ou de muitos deles (no tocando a ateísmo, Cristianismo, etc.) *Conservapedia - The Trustworthy Encyclopedia - (Página principal) *'Atos Fórum' (página principal) *'Rational Revolution' (página principal) *'WebArtigos.com' http://www.webartigos.com/ - Filosofia Notícias Apologetic Press |http://www.apologeticspress.org/ * (Blog) A Nova Ordem Mundial - (página principal) * (Blog) Diário da Profecia - (página prinipal) * (Jornal) Correio do Povo - (página principal) * Gnotícias (notícias gospel, evangélica, cristãs) - (página principal) * Philosophy News - (pp) * The Christian Post - http://www.christianpost.com/ * Crosswalk.com - News - http://www.crosswalk.com/news/ * Eusoulivre.com - http://www.eusoulivre.com/portal/ * O Galileo - http://www.ogalileo.com.br/ * Interdenominacional - http://www.interdenominacional.com/